Sainto Magatato
サイント　音曲 (Sainto Magatato) shortened down to タト (Tato) Appearance Tato has long black hair that falls just past his ears, he also has bright red eyes. He normally wears a black hoodie which has fur along the inside. He stands at about 5 foot 8. He has a rather thin form but since he's quite small he doesn't look lanky, he looks rathey wirey if anything. His mask takes the weird form of two small bone like domes which cover his ears fery faintly, despite this his hearing is absolutely fine. There's also a thin strap of bone over the top of his head which joins them, and he can move them off of his ears at will. He can also play music through them like speakers and they can become extremely loud. Personality Most of the time Tato ignores most people around him. This isn't because he's rude, (well it is) but because he loves his music so much. Almost all the time he will be found listening to music through his weird mask headphone things. When not listening to music he will often be humming, or singing along in his head anyway, which causes him to lose track of conversations completely. He rarely gets angry, even if people insult him or attack him. He's been known not to react in these situations at all, but if someone tries to shout over his music, then it gets real. History Not much is known about his life before becoming an arrancar, it is said that his mask was forcefully ripped off of him, turning him into what he is today, however he doesn't talk about it. He escapes from the world using his music, and it takes a lot of effort just to attempt to drag him back. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō His zanpakuto takes the form of a small dagger which he barely ever uses. He hasn't got much skill at using it or fighting in unarmed combat. Release command: "Blow them Away" Sound Wave Tato draws reiatsu into his hands before facing them forwads, shooting out blasts of pure compressed air, with different strengths depending on the amount of reiatsu he pours into the attack. This doesn't do much damage on it's own, but can be used to push objects away from him (and into other objects) or pull objects towards him. If used on something like his dagger he can cause it to shoot out like a bullet, or bring it back to him. There is one downside to this though in that there is an audible 'booming' noise just before he uses it. This can also be used defensively to stop blows coming at him, and to stop projectiles in their path. Sound Manipulation Tato's main ability is to manipulate sound waves completely. He can control almost every aspect of the sound of something, so he could amplify the clicking of his fingers it's strong enough to deafen someone, or he could quiet a zone down that he's in so nobody hears someone screaming. Due to this he can also hear people that are very far away, and make people aware of the position of something by amplifying the sound of it from a large distance. Not many people are aware of this small passive ability due to the fact he never seems to be paying attention to anything in general, nor is he caring. He doesn't act much upon what he hears in general. He cannot use this to break the natural peak and cause shockwaves, however he can change the pitch and sound pressure enough that it could deafen people etc. He can also manipulate his voice this way too, or someone elses voice however this is very rarely done. . (Available out of release) Molecule Vibration Tato can create a shield around himself of air molecules that are vibrating at an extremely high speed. This takes up a huge amount of reiatsu but can block strong attacks, with a high Cooldown (4 turn). He can also use this offensively by combining it with his compressed soundwaves, so he can essentially shoot the shield out, causing it to cut things from afar. This uses an extremely high amount of reiatsu and he can't normally do it more than 2-3 times in a single fight, he's also barely ever used this ability so hasn't got much experience using it. Statistics Trivia Quotes Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches